MIn avslutning på Dead ever after
by Eric and sooki Northman
Summary: Sooki och Eric kämpar, en skilsmässa är förstående. Eric hittar inget sätt att komma ur kontraktet som han skapare skrivit med Drottning Freya.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Det hade varit tre dagar sedan jag hade använt Cluviel Dor att få Sam tillbaka från de döda. I had not heard anything from Eric since he flew off that night. Jag hade inte hört något från Eric eftersom han flög av den natten. I called him on his cell phone and only got his voicemail, sent him texts and when I called Fangtasia and talked to Pam she only told me he was busy. Jag ringde honom på hans mobiltelefon och bara fick sin röstbrevlåda, skickade honom texter och när jag ringde Fangtasia och pratade med Pam hon bara sa att han var upptagen. I understand that Eric is upset with me. Jag förstår att Eric är upprörd med mig. We never really got to talk about me using the Cluviel Dor but I wasn't really thinking at the time. Vi fick aldrig riktigt att prata om mig som använder Cluviel Dor men jag var inte riktigt tänker på den tiden. One of my good friends just died right in front of me. En av mina goda vänner dog precis rakt framför mig. Surely Eric would understand this. Visst Eric skulle förstå detta. Only I don't know how much Eric knows about the Cluviel Dor or how he found out about it. Bara jag vet inte hur mycket Eric vet om Cluviel Dor eller hur han fick reda på det. Maybe he thinks I love Sam because I brought him back. Han kanske tror att jag älskar Sam eftersom jag tog honom tillbaka. He wouldn't be wrong. Han skulle inte vara fel. I just don't love Sam that way. Jag bara älskar inte Sam på det sättet. I only love him as a friend not romantically in anyway. Jag älskar bara honom som en vän inte romantiskt i alla fall. Det var då efter att ha försökt att nå Eric gång på gång utan resultat, som jag bestämde mig för att ringa Pam och be henne om hjälp. Jag tänker försöka hindra Eric från att skilja sig från mig. Jag har räknat ut att Eric måste skilja sig från mig först för att kunna gifta sig med Drottning Freya. Så min plan var att fly gömma mig någonstans där ingen kunde hitta mig tills hon ger upp och river kontraktet. Knäppt jag vet men jag bara måste försöka. Så jag ber Pam om hjälp talar om att jag tänker fly, hon säjer vi måste prata jag kommer, säjer hon och lägger på. Hon dyker upp 10 minuter efter. Hon säjer menar du verkligen detta, du måste lämna alla dina nära och kära. Ja säjer jag, Jag kan inte leva utan min Eric, bra säjer hon skriv ett brev till Eric och ett till Freya. Va säjer jag aldrig inte till henne. Ja säjer Pam meningen är att jag skall hämta dig i morgon för att du och Eric skall skilja er, då kommer jag hit och hittar brev till Freya, jag återvänder till Fangtasia med brevet och ger det till henne och talar om att du inte fanns hemma helt enkelt. Men skriv brevet till Freya nu det andra kan du skriva på vägen till flygplatsen.

Brevet till:

**Till Drottning Freya:**

_Jag kommer __aldrig __att skilja mig från min Make du kan inte få honom!_

_Sooki Stackhouse_

Ok klart! Säjer jag till Pam bra ta telefon och din handväska och pass nu åker vi resten får du köpa på vägen. Här har du mitt visa kort säjer Pam jag betalar allt du behöver under din flykt. Tar hand om ditt hus och dina räkningar, talar med dina vänner osv.

Ja ha var ska jag säja, jag kommer att skicka dig till Karibien Eric äger en ö där, dit skall du åka där kommer igen att leta efter dig. Huset står under Leif Eriksson så ingen vet att Eric äger denna Ö. Men innan du går på planet behöver du dricka av mitt blod så att jag kan känna om du befinner dig i fara säjer Pam.  
Skriv nu brevet till Eric:

Framsida av kuvertet**: Eric**

_Min älskade Make:_

_Jag kommer aldrig att släppa dig, du får inte skilja dig från mig. Du är mitt allt, jag älskar dig över allt annat på denna jord. Tänk om du berättat allt så jag förstått hur svårt det var att komma ur detta kontrakt du hade fått använda min__ Cluviel Dor då. Jag har hellre förlorat min vän än dig. Synd att jag aldrig sa orden till dig Vi fick aldrig riktigt tid att prata själva. Men jag gör det nu älskade make._

_Leta upp mig när kontraktet har brutits. _

_Din för evigt fru Sooki Northman Stackhouse. _

_P:s en ring skulle ha varit bra att ha som bevis på att vi är gifta i alla fall._

Tack förhjälpen Pam, Jag ringer dig säjer hon det finns en hemlig telefon där. Svara bara när du ser mitt telefonnummer. Sola och ha det bra säjer hon. Jag går på privat planet och sätter mig. Tårar rinner ner för kinderna, jag lämnar allt för min kärlek hoppas bara att jag inte förlorar honom ändå. Tänker jag när planet lyfter i luften om Karibien.

**Pam:**

Var har du varit säjer Eric irriterat när hon kommer till Fangtasia handlat lite snygga kläder till ditt bröllop säjer Pam lite elakt. Eric fräser…..

Jobba nu säjer han, ja mästare säjer hon. Pam visste att Eric var på ett hemskt humör han ville inte förlora sin kärlek Sooki men visste inte hur kan skulle göra för att komma ur detta kontrakt. Så han hade givit upp när sooki hade räddat Sam med sin Cluviel Dor på Sam i stället för att hjälpa honom.

**Eric: **

Han satt och tänkte på sitt kontor. Att han borde ha berättat allt för sin hustru Sooki, så kanske han fått använda Cluviel Dor, men vanan är svår att bryta när man inte har litat på någon annan än Pam. Men Sooki litade han på det visste han, Fan tänkte han hur kunde det bli så här rörigt. Hon är ju mitt livs kärlek, min eldiga Sooki med sitt temperament. Vi är lika envisa bägge två, så det är nog lite därför, vi hade behövt lite semester bägge två med bara varandra. Så kanske inte denna röra hade blivit en röra tänkte Eric, Ja så skulle han ha gjort annorlunda om han hade fått en till chans. Ok dags att gå hem i morgon kommer hon inte att vara min fru mer, fan…. Vad det gjorde ont tänkte han.

Han låste baren och sa hej till Pam. Klev in i sin bil och åkte hem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fakta :Northman **

**Facts**** Fakta **

• **Names:** Eric Northman, Eric the Northman, Leif • **Namn:** Eric Northman, Eric Northman, Leif

• **Age:** At least 1000 • **Ålder:** Minst 1000

• **Hair:** Blond • **Hår:** Blond

• **Eyes:** Blue • **Ögon:** Blå

• **Height:** 6'4" or 6'5" • **Längd:** 6'4 "eller 6'5"

• **Location:** Shreveport, Louisiana • **Plats:** Shreveport, Louisiana

• **Occupation:** Owner of Fangtasia, a tourist bar • **Yrke:** Ägare av Fangtasia, en turist bar

• **Office:** Sheriff of Louisiana Area 5 • **Kontor:** Sheriff av Louisiana område 5

• **Origin:** Viking • **Ursprung:** Viking

• **Human Wife:** Aude • **Human Hustru:** Aude

**Vampyr / fee – mänsklig hustru:** Sooki Stackhouse Northman

• **Human Children:** 6 • **Mänskliga Barn:** 6

• **Maker:** Appius • **Maker:** Appius

• **Vampire Children:** Pam Ravenscroft, Karin • **Vampire Barn:** Pam Ravenscroft, Karin

• **Allegiance:** Sophie-Anne Leclerq (1-7), Felipe de Castro (8-) • **Allegiance:** Sophie-Anne Leclerq (1-7), Felipe de Castro (8 -)

• **Style:** Casual; prefers jeans and t-shirts • **Stil:** Casual, föredrar jeans och t-shirts

• **Car:** Red Corvette • **Bil:** Red Corvette

• **Education:** English as a Second Language - Community College, 1970s • **Utbildning:** engelska som andraspråk - Community College, 1970

Nu till berättelsen:

Eric vaknade nästa kväll på ett hemskt humör eftersom han visste vad han skulle förlora i kväll. Han tog en snabb dusch och klädde sig i sina vanliga jeans och tshirt. Här skall inte klä upp sig tänkte han så viktig är inte drottning Freya. Hon är en jävla hynda tänkte han, jag skall aldrig knulla henne tänkte han, en jävla dolk i hennes bröst är vad hon förkännar för att tvinga mig till detta. Han gick ut ur huset klev in i sin corvette och körde till fangtasia för att skilja sig från sin livs kärlek.

Pam:

Ja i kväll händer det tänkte hon. Jag måste köra till Bon Temps i kväll och hämta brevet och leta efter Sooki tänkte hon måste låtsas att jag letar. Igen får tvivla tänkte Pam.

Pam tog brevet körde tillbaka till Shevreport och klev in på Fangtasia gick direkt till Eric´s kontor där han, drottning Freya och kung Filipe väntade. Var är hon säjer Eric, jag rycker på axlarna vet inte hittade detta på bordet i köket och gav brevet till freya :

**Till Drottning Freya:**

_Jag kommer __aldrig __att skilja mig från min Make du kan inte få honom!_

_Sooki Stackhouse_

__Va säjer freya ett brev till mig, va kul. Säjer hon innan hon öppnar brevet. Eric säjer är du säker på att det är till freya säjer han till Pam ja jag kan väl läsa säjer Pam lite sarkastiskt .

Medans Eric och Pam pratar öppnar Freya brevet och helt plötsligt vrålar hon nej jävla hynda jag skall döda henne säjer Freya och kastar en stol över rummet. Eric blir tyst vad står det säjer han, får jag läsa? Eric läser och skrattar, Freya blir arg och vrålar skrattar du. Ja vad ska jag göra, jag har redan en fru som har talat om för dig att du inte kan få mig. Lämna säjer han till Pam.

Filipe som har suttit tyst säjer till slut att jag kommer inte att stöda detta äktenskap mellan dig och Eric, drottning Freya, jag har beviset jag letat efter i detta brev, nämligen hennes kärlek till Eric.

Jag ger inte upp säjer Drottning Freya och går, Filipe säjer jag skulle lämna denna stat om jag var du innan gryningen säjer han. Drottning Freya lämnar Fangtasia och åter vänder till sin hem stat Oklahoma direkt.

Filip:

Filipe vänder sig till Eric och säjer jag lämnar här med över staten Louisiana till dig att regera över. Du får bli kung över denna stat med ett kontrakt på 100 år där det står att Nevada och Arkansas inte kommer att kriga mot varandra och i möjligaste mån stöda varandra i frågor.

Tror att detta är det enda sättet för dig att kunna hävda att du redan har en drottning nämligen din fru Sooki. Då kan myndigheterna inte annat än att riva kontraktet som din skapare skrev med drottning freya. Visst kommer vi alltid att ha henne som fiende men det är nog för det bästa för din fru är mycket mänskligare mot alla och trevlig och kär vänlig mot alla, den kvalitén har inte drottning Freya .

Så accepterar du att bli kung över louisanna nu? Frågor Filipe till Eric

Ja säjer Eric. Ställ dig här på knä säjer Filipe till Eric. Jag utnämner dig härmed till kung över staten Louisinana säjer Kung Filipe till Eric och tar upp sin telefon och ringer till Myndigheterna för att berätta att han har utnämnt Eric till kung över denna stat. Ja ha då behövs ingen kröning antar jag säjer de eftersom du har utför denna ceremoni förstår jag. Be Eric skicka in alla papper till oss så är allt bra från oss. Vi vill be att få gratulera till kung Eric från oss här på myndigheterna.

Filipe säjer ja det var allt Eric vi hörs, Filipe lämnar rummet och återvänder till Nevada.

Eric ringer på Pam ber henne komma in på hans kontor stäng dörren säjer han. Nå skall du inte buga för din kung ? säjer Eric….. Va säjer Pam är du kung, Ja säjer Eric över Louisiana och som du vet kan en kung inte ha mer än en drottning och eftersom jag fortfarande är gift med Sooki är det hon.

Här säjer Pam och ger Eric ett brev:

Eric öppnar brevet och flämtar när han läser.

Framsida av kuvertet**: Eric**

_Min älskade Make:_

_Jag kommer aldrig att släppa dig, du får inte skilja dig från mig. Du är mitt allt, jag älskar dig över allt annat på denna jord. Tänk om du berättat allt så jag förstått hur svårt det var att komma ur detta kontrakt du hade fått använda min__ Cluviel Dor då. Jag har hellre förlorat min vän än dig. Synd att jag aldrig sa orden till dig Vi fick aldrig riktigt tid att prata själva. Men jag gör det nu älskade make._

_Leta upp mig när kontraktet har brutits. _

_Din för evigt fru Sooki Northman Stackhouse. _

_P:s en ring skulle ha varit bra att ha som bevis på att vi är gifta i alla fall._

Å säjer han till slut, hon älskar mig i alla fall. Ja ja men vill du bli sherrif över område 5 samt min andra man ?. Ja säjer Pam jag accepterar men glädje säjer hon. Vem skall bli din andra löjtnant ? undrar Pam. Robert tror jag först jag skall fråga om han nekar tror jag att jag kommer att fråga Bill säjer Eric, han har varit en bra utredare för detta område han har visat sig vara lojal mot mig.

Nu till annat var är hon ? Vem säjer Pam? Sooki så klart, vet inte … ljuger Pam, och Eric vet att Pam ljuger men låter det vara för nu. Nå nu till ring till Sooki jag måste ringa Robert i New York och beställa en till Sooki. Vi hörs i morgon kväll Pam säjer Eric. Pam reser sig upp och går, hon gick till bilen och körde hem Eric ringer och pratar med Robert om en ring till sin hustru och Robert lovar att fixa en och komma till Shreveport i morgon. Jag skulle även vilja fråga dig om du kan tänka dig att bli min löjtnant tillsammans med Pam. Jag har nämligen blivit kung över Louisiana säjer Eric till Robert. Robert skriker va, när hände det ? För 1 timma sen, nå vill du de? Ja säjer Robert jag vill bli din löjtnant. Bra vi har lite att prata om i morgon kväll.

Eric reser sig upp låser baren och kör sin corvette till Bon Temps av alla ställen han ville vara nära Sookis dofter i alla fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Här kommer kapitel 3:

Eric Pov:

Kommer till Bon Temps går in i huset, känner direkt Pam´s doft & min eldiga Sooki´s doft. Går in i hennes sovrum tar hennes kudde & går ner i min säkra sovkammare ligger ensam och funderar på varför jag inte tar mig tid att prata med min sooki om hur svårt det faktiskt var att komma ur detta kontrakt. Å gud tänk om det tar år innan jag får se henne tänkte han. Helt plötsligt ringer hans telefon. Ja vad vill du nu Freya? Har du kommit till dina sinnen ännu frågar hon ? Bröllopet är planerat till om 2 veckor, säjer hon. HM jag har en fru, hon är min drottning säjer Eric, som kund kan du bara ha en fru och det är Sooki. Va fräser Freya, är du kung nu! Ja säjer Eric över Louisiana. Ville du något annat annars behöver vi inte prata mer. Säjer Eric och det blir tyst i luren och det tolkar jag som nej säjer eric och lägger på.

Freya Pov:

Va i helvete tänkte Freya! Nu behöver jag en annan taktik vem tar jag nu tänkte hon. Kanske skall övertyga kung Filipe eller Kung Simon av New York eller varför inte Drottning Deborah av Califonien.

Bra kungadömen med gamla Vampyrer, Nu när inte Eric verkar gå att få…..

Men om jag kan få myndigheterna att riva upp Eric´s äktenskap kanske…. Skall prova i alla fall tänkte Freya. Men å andra sidan nu när Eric är kung blir det inte lika lätt att övertyga myndigheterna. Behöver en skitsäker plan innan jag gör något. Den saken är klar tänkte Freya.

Sooki Pov:

Mmm sol, värme, gud vad vackert här är tänkte Sooki när hon klev ur det lilla privata flygplanet på den lilla ön någonstans i Karibien. Här skall jag vara ett tag i alla fall tänkte jag för mig själv. ÅÅÅÅ min Eric vad jag saknar dig redan, varför skulle jag bryta mitt blodband tänkte jag. Fan skall fråga Pam om hon kan fixa fram 3 provrör med Eric´s blod och så skall jag skicka 3 provrör eller kanske ett extra till Eric så att vi kan återskapa vårt blodband.

Vilket vackert hus…. Typiskt Eric stil är det strand är bara 25 meter från altan. Men det finns små bungalovs över vattnet med en altan runt och trappa ner i vattnet. Vov tänkte jag huset är jätte stort, vilket semesterhus tänkte jag egen Ö, egen personal som jämt bor på ön och tar hand om huset. Givetvis har personalen ett eget hus på andra sidan ön, detta har Pam berättat för mig. Hushållerskan skall lag mat och städa åt mig. Pam har lovat att skicka kläder till mig eftersom jag inte hade tid att packa något annat än min bikini sa Pam. Borde leta efter en säng är trött klockan är redan 03,00. Å Eric´s rum tar jag det måste vara detta tänkte jag och provade koden som var min födelsedag och månad. Vist fungerade det gick in på toaletten och borstade tänderna. Tog ett t-shirt från skåpet och kröp ner i sängen.

Vaknade kl 14,00 nästa dag gick in i duschen tog på mig min bikini samt en t-shirt och gick ner för trapporna för att leta efter köket. Hittade en äldre tant i köket. Hej jag är Sooki säjer jag. Jag är Maria säjer hon och jag och min make Rolf är Eric´s personal på denna Ö. Välkommen hit. Vad vill du ha till frukost säjer hon. Lite Kaffe och en smörgås samt lite frukt blir bra säjer jag. Å Kaffe finns där smörgåsen och frukten kommer jag ut med säjer hon gå ut på altan säjer hon och sätt dig.

Kliver ut och sätter mig. Klar blå himmel, solen skiner starkt och vatten är turkost. Underbart tänker jag och drömmer lite om Eric. Helt plötsligt står Maria med ett fat med smörgåsar och melon bitar. Gå ner till bungalowen vid vatten där finns allt du behöver. Det går till och med att sova där, Eric sover där ibland när han är här säjer hon. Skall bada och sola säjer jag, Ja hörde att du behövde semester av Pam. Så ta det lugnt och vila och njut här hos oss.

Äter och dricker mitt kaffe beslutar mig för att gå ner till vatten och bungalowen, koden för att komma in är samma. Å man går på vatten det är glasgolv och en jätte säng här ett skrivbord. En toalett med dusch inte stort men vackert. Luktar Eric här.

Tar en handduk och lägger mig på trallen runt bungalowen och solar och badar ändra tills solen går ner. Går upp till huset och duschar. Klär på mig en ny t-shirt och går till köket hittar ett brev från Maria där det står att maten står i kylen bara och värma. Hon kommer i morgon bitti igen och då kommer mina kläder att ha kommit säjer hon väntar en leverans sent i kväll. Om jag behöver dem får jag ringa dem telefon numret är inprogrammerat på telefonen i köket. Hittar min mobiltelefon i köket på bänken på laddning tänkte tack snälla Maria glömde ladda den själv i dag var trött och glömsk.

Pam ringer, Hej Pam säjer jag allt är bra med mig. Har en fråga till dig Pam säjer jag. Kan du fixa 3 st provrör med Eric´s blod till mig? Va säjer hon ? Ja säjer jag, jag vill återskapa blodbandet igen om eric vill. Fixar det säjer hon skickar över Maria i kväll med 3 provrör och hon får hjälpa dig att dra blod, sen går det tillbaka hit med flygplanet i natt igen. Säjer hon; Du får Eric´s blod i morgonkväll säjer hon bara. Va tror du att han kommer att gå med på detta helt utan vidare bara sådär. Säjer jag. Ja säjer hon jag vet att han har väntat på dig att be om att få återskapa ert blodband säjer hon. Du får blodet och en lapp med exakta tider från Eric i morgon kväll säjer hon. Bra säjer jag vi hörs Pam.

Ja det var de vad skall jag göra nu, se på tv en stund tills Maria kommer igen. Det går 1 timme sen kommer Maria och Rolf med provrör och en nål, Jag är sjuksyster i grund och botten säjer hon, så va inte rädd säjer hon. Det var därför som vi fick denna tjänst för 20 år sedan hos Eric säjer de tillsammans. Jag som hushållerska med sjukutbildning och Rolf som allt i allo här på Ön. Vi syns i morgon bitti säjer de och går. Jag kollar på tv en stund och när klockan är 02,00 går jag upp och lägger mig.


End file.
